


The Visit - A WangXian fanfic

by Alteregofujoshi



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Brotherhood, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteregofujoshi/pseuds/Alteregofujoshi
Summary: Teenage Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji falling in love and sorting out their feelings.Wei Wuxian meets Lan Wangji and couldn't describe what he felt. He follows his instincts and teases Wangji in a bid to get closer to him.Lan Wangji disliked Wei Wuxian for constantly breaking his sect rules and wanted him out of cloud recesses for good. When Wei Wuxian finally left, Lan Wangji liked the peace and quiet but then he noticed that while he started to miss Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian seemed to no longer care for his friendship.
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Xiao Xingchen, Lán Huàn | Lan Xīchén/Lán Huàn | Lan Xīchén, Wang Yi Bo/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

“Shufu, as discussed earlier, I will be leaving for Yunmeng in three days. I will be away for a few days”.

“Okay Xichen, good thing you reminded me. Help me hand over a letter to sect leader Jiang Fengmian when you get there. I already have it prepared”. Lan Qiren was almost panting as he spoke.

“Zewu-Jun, if you have business to attend to in Yunmeng, you can send me. You have done a lot for this sect and you still have a lot on your hands. I can help you relieve the burden a bit. Any tasks that can be passed down to me, do not hesitate to do so”, Lan Wangji whose attention was roused when Yunmeng was mentioned offered to help his brother.

“Ah, Wangji, thank you for your offer but my visit to Yunmeng is personal, I wish I could pass on the task”. Lan Xichen smiled and continued, “I’d put what you said in mind. Whatever tasks you can help me with, I’d surely let you know”.

“Hm”, a slightly disappointed Wangji replied almost inaudibly.

“How long has it been?”, Lan Qiren asked almost panting.

“Shufu, it has only been 2 hours”, Lan Xichen replied in an almost mocking tone.

“Ha, Xichen, I'm not young anymore. It’s a miracle I can still support my body weight with one hand for even one hour. Let’s see how long you ca last when you’re my age. Alright, let’s change hands”.

The trio, who have been meditating upside down, supporting themselves with one hand, changed to their other hands at the same time.  
…………

Later that evening, Lan Wangji sat in the library practicing his already perfect calligraphy. Not that he needed to practice but it had become a routine. He raised his head and stared at the empty writing table across from him. Memories of 4 years ago came pouring back. He remembered vividly how Wei Wuxian sat there, copying the Gusu clan rules over and over. Throughout history, cloud recesses, where Wangji resides has never had a student as naughty as Wei Wuxian. He played tricks on his fellow students and even included the aloof Lan Zhan (Wangji) who was feared and respected by all. The only person who came close to Wei Wuxian in that aspect was his mother when she was a teenager.

Wei Ying (Wuxian) even dared to offend Shufu; Lan Qiren which earned him a series of detentions. He was asked to copy the Lan Sect rules 300 times under Wangji’s watch. He was not allowed to step out of the library during the day until he had finished. Even after that, he offended Shufu again and was asked to copy even more text. This way, Wangji ended up spending a lot of time with him.

During Wei Wuxian’s time in Gusu, he tried several ways to befriend Wangji as he had befriended everyone except Jin Zixuan, whom he hated for being unkind to his betrothed; Jiang Yanli, Wei Wuxian’s elder sister. Wei Wuxian tried every possible way to befriend Wangji. He pranked him, invited him out for lunch, for a drink, he even got Wangji gifts which were all rejected in the most embarrassing way. Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian’s younger brother often scolded him, asking him to leave Wangji alone as Wangji was not interested in his friendship.

Almost everyone liked Wei Wuxian. Apart from his handsome looks, he was also a genius. He was the only one who could compete with Lan Wangi in academics and stood a chance of winning. In looks, he was one of the few who were mentioned, along with Wangji. He felt they had a lot in common and saw no reason why Wangji would not want to be his friend. Wangji on the other hand saw an unrepentant rule breaker and troublemaker in Wei Wuxian, exactly the type of person Shufu had always asked him to avoid. Whenever he appeared, he had Wei Wuxian’s undivided attention. When he supervised Wei Wuxian’s punishment, Wei Wuxian tried to get close to him as expected but Wangji never gave him a listening ear.

On the last day of his punishment, Wei Wuxian had taken his time to draw a picture of Lan Wangji. Wangji admitted that Wei Wuxian was indeed talented in a lot of ways. Wei Wuxian was dexterous as he often made useful gadgets out of trash, infusing them with spiritual energy. He even made a gadget to help him copy the books Lan Qiren asked him to transcribe. He was successful but Wangji would only increase his punishment whenever he tried to use it.

Wangji put his hands inside his robes and brought out a piece of paper. On that paper was the picture Wei Wuxian drew and gifted to Wangji when he finished his punishment in the library. Wangji sighed quietly as he stroked the picture using spiritual energy to straighten the folds until it was nearly as good as new. He quickly stuffed it back into his robes when he heard footsteps coming towards the library.

“Wangji, I knew I would find you here. Is there a reason you want to go to Yunmeng? Do you have business to attend to? Perhaps…to see someone”, Xichen asked with a grin on his face.

“No brother, I have nothing to do there”, Wangji denied but as expected, his brother wasn’t fooled.

“Why don’t you come with me to Yunmeng? I have a couple of things you could help me with. When last did you leave Gusu? Have you even been to Yunmeng? It’s a beautiful place. The lotus ponds are a sight to behold when they’re in full bloom. Prepare, we would travel together in 3days”.

“Yes”, Wangji replied and bowed slightly. 

“Who knows, you may even get to see young master Wei on this trip. I hear he is unoccupied in Yunmeng as he just returned from a night hunt”, Xichen smiled as he spoke. He watched Wangji’s ears turn red without any changes to his facial expression. Xichen wondered how Wangji could keep a straight face in every situation. No one could read Wangji better than Xichen himself.

‘Wei Wuxian went night hunting? How did Xichen know about such a trivial matter? He even knows Wei Ying is in Gusu. Does he have informants there?’. Wangji wondered but continued to practice his writing.

He remembered one time, Wei Ying snuck out of cloud recesses as usual to buy things that were not allowed in cloud recesses. He was caught by Wangji and he tried to bribe Wangji with a rabbit he caught on his way. Wangji rejected his bribe and Wei Ying threatened to eat the rabbit. Wangji quickly took the rabbit to keep it somewhere safe. Wangji chuckled when he remembered that incident. He imagined how Wei Ying would act upon seeing him. He was sure Wei Ying would be happy and wondered if Wei Ying would still try to befriend him. This time, he was sure he would not reject Wei Ying’s advances.

3 days later, the twin jades of Lan; Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen set out to Yunmeng in a carriage. They passed by Caiyi town and Wangji remembered when they came here, along with Wei Ying and a few other people to exterminate a water demon. That was when his perception of Wei Ying began to change slightly. Wei Ying had put on a brilliant performance although he almost messed everything up in the end. He was indeed skilled.

As they rode, they passed by a group of people fighting and some smaller sect’s cultivators already had the situation under control so they didn’t have a reason to stop. Xichen, who was meditating continued to do so but Lan Zhan could not help thinking about Wei Ying, as he had been doing for the past few years. Everything seemed to remind him of Wei Ying. Wangji was anxious to see him again.

4 years ago, Wei Ying had come to Gusu to learn but he was expelled before the end of the learning period. He had gotten into a fight with Jin Zixuan of the Lanling Jin clan. Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli were engaged but Zixuan was not interested in the engagement. Unfortunately, Yanli had fallen in love with the peacock and was often hurt by his words and actions. Wei Ying could overlook a lot of things but he could not let go of the tiniest bit of harm done to his sister. He got into a fight with Zixuan, beating him mercilessly. Lan Qiren had had enough of Wei Wuxian and he sent for sect leader Jiang to come take him away.

Before he left, he said his goodbyes to Lan Zhan who didn’t even spare him a look. Lan Zhan was relieved that Wei Ying was leaving. After he left, Cloud recesses reverted to its original calm, just the way Wangji liked it. Not long after, for the first time, Wangji started to feel something he couldn’t quite figure out so he termed it ‘boredom’.

“Wangji, we’ve arrived at Yunmeng. Let’s walk around for a bit and look for a good inn to stay. We can freshen up then go to Lotus pier”.

“Hm”.

Wangji’s thoughts were interrupted by Xichen. Both men got down and started to walk around, looking out for a decent inn. Their looks got them a lot of attention and soon people on either side of the street were staring. Some people recognized them and greeted them with utmost respect.

“Ha, no wonder. Only the twin jades of Lan can cause so much ruckus on the street in broad daylight”. Wei Wuxian leaped down from the rooftop of a building where he had been sitting.

He had seen them when they exited the carriage. They were both dressed in identical white robes. The only difference was that Lan Xichen wore a blue cover robe over his white robes and his face was capable of showing emotions. He had been smiling since he stepped down from the carriage. Both men had a white ribbon on their foreheads. The ribbon was neatly placed. They both looked like angels that just descended from the heavens.

When he saw Wangji, he was unable to breathe for a few seconds. He wasn’t expecting to see him anytime soon. His initial reaction was to keep hiding but before he could think, he saw himself landing in front of them.

“Zewu-Jun…”, He bowed respectfully to Lan Xichen who bowed back slightly, then turned to Wangji and bowed slightly without saying a word. Wangji bowed back. No words were exchanged between Wei Ying and Wangji but the tense atmosphere did not escape Xichen’s notice. Xichen could tell that his brother was completely smitten by Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian had grown a little taller. His handsome features were more prominent as he had shed his previous childish looks. His eyes held a hint of a smile. His long black hair was held in a pony tail with a red ribbon. He wore a dark blue robe which created a beautiful contrast against his skin. His sword hung on a belt attached to his tiny waist. Wei Wuxian was…gorgeous.

“What brings you both here? I can assist you if you need any help. It has been years since I last saw you”. As he spoke, he remembered the letter he sent to Xichen and couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. As if both men were thinking about the same thing, Lan Xichen gave him a knowing smile.

“I promise, I’ve grown up. Your Lan clan’s methods are indeed effective. 4 years later and I still dream of Shufu, How is he?”. Wei Wuxian chatted happily with Lan Xichen, without giving Wangji a look, almost as if he didn’t exist. 

“We have some business to attend to here in Yunmeng. We want to get a place to stay then head over to pay our respects to sect leader Jiang”, Xichen replied as they walked. “Shufu is fine. He dreads the next time you would come visiting. He added 1000 more rules in anticipation of your next visit”.

“Ha-Ha, he can rest easy. I don’t intend to ever visit unless there is something important like…a wedding”. Both brothers blushed at the same time when he mentioned ‘wedding’ but Wei Wuxian failed to take note. “Allow me recommend a place. I know all the inns in Yunmeng. The best is on the next street. They have everything you might need. You don’t need to go out for minor supplies. Allow me lead the way”.

“Thank you, young master Wei. Wangji and I are grateful”, he looked at Wangji as he spoke. “Right, Wangji”.

“Hm”. Wangji’s face held no expression but his heart was beating erratically. Wei Ying was right in front of him but this was not the way he expected their reunion to go. He expected Wei Wuxian to be all over him. Even if he had grown up, he should at least acknowledge him. Wangji was slightly disappointed, he thought of the many things he wanted to do to Wei Wuxian, those things that he could only think of when he was by himself. His member was starting to react but his face gave nothing away.

Wei Wuxian smiled, he was trying hard to hold back his laughter. This person had not changed even a little bit. Most of his words were monosyllabic. If he could replace them with sounds or gestures, he would be more than happy to. He had to admit, Lan Zhan had grown even more handsome. He had wondered how their reunion would be. They had parted on ‘not so good’ terms. Wei Wuxian has been mad at Wangji for a long time but seeing him now, he didn’t seem to feel even the slightest bit angry at this person. He was not surprised that this old-fashioned fellow had not changed even one bit. Same stern expression on the same handsome face.

Lan Xichen and Wei Wuxian walked together while Lan Wangji walked a few steps behind them. He was trying hard to compose himself as Wei Wuxian’s flirted with most of the females they came across on the way. He hadn’t seen or heard from Wei Wuxian in 4 years. Somehow, he looked better than he remembered. Wangji looked at the outline of Wei Ying’s tiny waist and gulped. He had long accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with Wei Ying. As for when, he couldn’t tell but he started to notice it after Wei Ying’s expulsion.

Back then, Wangji was walking to the library one afternoon when he heard Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng talking about the letters they received from Wei Ying. Wei Ying had written a letter to everybody in cloud recesses at that time, probably as a part of his punishment from sect leader Jiang Fengmian. He wrote to Jiang Cheng asking him to take his studies seriously and bring honor to the Jiang sect, he wrote to Jiang Yanli asking her to report to him if that peacock, Jin Zixuan tried anything funny, he asked Nie Huaisang to come visiting with a lot of porn, he wrote to Shufu asking for forgiveness and even included a copy of the Gusu Lan sect rules written I perfect calligraphy as a peace offering, he wrote to Zewu-Jun apologizing for causing a ruckus in Cloud Recesses, he wrote to MianMian asking her not to be too nice to the peacock, stating that she deserved a better sect like the Jiang sect. He even wrote to Jin Zixuan telling him to watch his back as he, Wei Wuxian had eyes everywhere.

Everyone had gotten a letter from Wei Wuxian. Wangji wondered what was in his letter. He was contemplating whether to open it when he receives it or to burn it directly. What if Wei Ying sent porn in disguise again, what if he drew another nice picture? Although, it seemed like he didn’t want to hear from Wei Wuxian, he was actually looking forward to seeing his own letter. He was sure Wei Wuxian had a lot to say to him…alas, it never came. Wei Ying had written to everyone except him. Wei Ying had once shamelessly tried to befriend Lan Zhan, declaring his love and admiration for him publicly. Multiple rejections did not deter him one bit. Jiang Cheng kept begging him to spare lotus pier the embarrassment but…Wei Ying didn’t even take time out to write him a simple letter, not even a single ‘Hello’.

Lan Zhan could feel his heart drop. He was at a loss for what to do. He suddenly felt….like he had lost something important. No one had even tried to befriend him. Apart from Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren, Wangji had never felt loved until he met Wei Ying. Now, Wei Ying had thrown him away like he meant nothing to him. He was downcast and decided to pay Xichen a visit.

“Wangji, I got a letter from young master Wei, he says sorry for disturbing the peace of cloud recesses and if it was any consolation, he promises never to return” Xichen laughed loudly and continued, “Wei Wuxian, Ah that kid, can you believe he even wrote to Shufu…Wangji, what is the matter? What was in your letter?”

“…”

Xichen sighed knowingly, “Wangji, young master Wei didn’t write to you, did he?”. As expected, Xichen could read Wangji like an open book even if his face displayed no expression.

“Ahem…Wangji, young master Wei is indeed considerate. He tried to make peace with everybody, he knew the best he could do was to leave you alone like you always asked, so don’t blame him”, after speaking, Lan Xichen realized he might have said something he ought not to.

“Wangji…”, Lan Wangji simply bowed and walked away. At that point, he was angry with himself for pushing Wei Ying away. He could have had a friend if not for his cold attitude. Besides, Wei Ying was not so bad. He simply liked to have fun and break rules. He loved to act recklessly and get into trouble, he was not so bad. He was handsome and brilliant, whenever an important task was given, Wei Ying often played but that was only because he had finished his and had nothing else to do. For the first time in a long while, Wangji longed for someone’s attention, Wei Ying’s attention. Even now, Wei Ying was right in front of him but he didn’t seem interested in his friendship anymore. Wangji could not describe how he felt. That was when he decided to make amends, take Wei Ying as a friend.

“Wangji, is this place to your liking? Young master Wei sure knows his way around”.

“Hm”.

“Okay, I’d go pick a room. Young master Wei, please help Wangji select a good room. I doubt if he has any preferences, I just want him to get a good one”.

“Sure, I'm happy to be of service to Zewu-Jun”. He bowed and for the second time since they met today, he turned to look at Wangji.

“Second young master Lan, let’s go this way. The best rooms are upstairs. I'm sure you’d like a place where you can meditate”. Wei Wuxian led Wangji upstairs while Xichen took a room downstairs. Wangji walked behind Wei Ying and couldn’t take his eyes of him. Everything about Wei Ying seemed to have grown a little except that waist. Wangji had the urge to put his hands around them and bring Wei Ying into a hug. He wanted to bite his ears and ask him why he had ignored him all these years.

“Second young master Lan, I think this room is the best. If you prefer another, we could go there”.

“No need Wei Ying, this one is fine”.

Wei Wuxian nodded at the attendant who was showing them around, he bowed and he left.

“I’d be downstairs with Zewu-Jun”. Wei Wuxian turned to leave.

“Lan Zhan…”, Wangji spoke. Wei Wuxian was confused and turned around to look at Wangji, trying to understand why he called his own name.

“…call me Lan Zhan like you did back in Gusu”. Wei Wuxian nodded and turned to leave.

“Wait Wei Ying…accompany me for some time”. Wei Ying was dumbfounded. What did Wangji want to talk about? His face showed no expression so it was hard for Wei Wuxian to guess. Wei Wuxian didn’t want to get his hopes up. Wangji hated him, hated his guts so he figured Wangji had nothing nice to say to him.

“Wei Ying, about the time you were in cloud recesses…”, Wangji paused not knowing what to say, he decided to say the things that he understood the most. He continued “…you broke a lot of the clan rules and didn’t get to have your punishment meted out to you”.

“Second young master Lan, was expelling me not enough?”, he raised his eyebrows as he spoke. “Do you want me to pay with my life?”.

Wei Wuxian remembered how madam Yu, the wife of the Jiang sect leader beat him up with her Zidian after his expulsion, she beat him up because he brought shame and disgrace to the sect. He was punished for weeks after that. He had to serve his punishment until Jiang Cheng returned. Madam Yu had a new punishment for him every day. She was indeed creative in an evil way.

“I apologise for my actions back then. I have already apologized to the others. Consider this my sincere apology to you. That was 4 years ago. I promise you it won’t happen again”.

Wei Wuxian breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the room. It was indeed difficult being alone in a room along with Wangji. He felt that way back in Gusu and he still feels the same way. He wondered what would happen if he tried to kiss Wangji, he had imagined this so many times. He quickly dispelled those thoughts as he returned to lotus pier to inform the sect leader of the arrival of their guests.

Wangji wanted to hit himself so badly. He knew he was wrong to bring that up. He had panicked. What was so hard in saying ‘Wei Ying, I’ve missed you all these years and I was looking forward to our reunion, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I’d like us to be friends’, he had rehearsed this several times but when facing Wei Ying alone, he had forgotten everything and pushed Wei Ying even further away. He sat down to meditate, trying to calm his raging feelings.

…………………

After the Lan brothers settled down, they decided to go pay their respects to the Jiang Clan leader in lotus pier. Lan Xichen could tell that his brother was in a bad mood.

“Wangji, did you get to talk to young master Wei?”

“Hm”.

“I’m guessing the discussion did not go well. Wangji, I don’t know how to say this but if you like someone, you have to tell them. You cannot assume they should know. Young master Wei still thinks you hate him…”

Wangji interrupted, “I do”.

“No Wangji, you don’t. I’ve watched you all these years. You were happiest when young master Wei was in Gusu. You can try to deny it but you know you can’t fool me. If not, why do you still hold on to the picture of you he drew? Why were you upset when you didn’t get a letter from him? Why did you agree to come here with me? Just to keep me company when there is no danger or work to do?”

“…”

“Wangji, you’re now 18, it’s okay to feel the way you do and its okay to let young master Wei know how you feel. If you let this opportunity pass, you may end up regretting it. I can tell young master Wei is no longer the way he was those years ago, so don’t expect him to come chasing after you like he did back then. Tell him how you feel”. 

Having said all that, they both walked into lotus pier, ushered in by a disciple. Jiang Fengmian and Jiang Cheng came out to greet the guest. Jiang Yanli prepared them some food to eat while Wei Wuxian was busy everywhere, doing nothing in particular.

“Thank you for visiting Zewu-Jun. Please send my regards to Lan Qiren. I have seen his message and I would act accordingly. Please allow A-Cheng and A-Xian to see you off”. They bowed slightly to each other and took their leave. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng accompanied the brothers for some time. They were about to go back to lotus pier when Lan Xichen suddenly spoke.

“Young master Wei, this is Wangji’s first time in Yunmeng, could you please show him around? I told him there was a lot to see here. I don’t want to let him down”.

“Yes, Jiang Cheng, come, accompany us”, Wei Wuxian tried to drag Jiang Cheng along. He didn’t want to be alone with Lan Wangji, he could not stand another round of lectures.

“Accompany you as what? A third wheel? You both are best friends, remember?”

Wei Wuxian remembered bragging to Jiang Cheng that he and Wangji were best friends back in Gusu. He was just bluffing then, he didn’t expect Jiang Cheng to remember. Jiang Cheng walked back towards the direction of lotus pier and Lan Xichen walked towards the inn where they were staying, leaving Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji alone.

“Just great”, he muttered under his breath. “Second young master Lan, where do you want to go?”

“You promised to show me the lotus ponds back then, how about now?”

“Well, that has to be another day. It’s getting late now. Besides, that was when I considered you a friend. That promise no longer stands”.

“……”

“How about I show you my favourite drinking spots? We can meet a lot of beautiful women there. Yunmeng women are prettier than your Gusu women, maybe someone would catch your fancy. That’s the least I can do for you as an old acquaintance”.

“Hm”.

Wei Wuxian expected Wangji to storm off at those words and he could have his freedom to return home. He didn’t expect Wangji to agree just like that. What exactly was going on with Wangji? Well, Wangji’s alcohol tolerance was low, Wei Wuxian hoped it was still so. If he could get Wangji to drink, he could drop him off in his room and get himself out of this situation.

He entered the nearest tavern and without wasting any time, ordered for a pot of their strongest liquor. It was sent over with 2 cups. He poured a cup and handed it to Wangji while he drank his. He anticipated that Wangji would reject it but to his surprise, Wangji finished it in a few gulps. He expected Wangji to get drunk and sleep off immediately but he was surprised when Wangji only slept off 3 minutes after taking his second cup. There was some improvement after all.

Wangji placed his head on the table and Wei Wuxian finally got some time alone. He looked at Wangji’s fine facial features. He hadn’t changed much, he looked more and more like Zewu-Jun. These brothers were indeed too similar. If one didn’t know them, they could easily be mistaken for one another. Wei Wuxian had the sudden urge to pat Wangji’s head and rub his hair. He remembered the first time he saw Wangji, he was right in the middle of saying something but his words stopped right in his mouth. He was blown away by his beauty. He didn’t know why but he had a strong urge to tease the young man and he did with every given opportunity. 

He teased Wangji shamelessly and enjoyed every bit of punishment given by Wangji or that he spent time completing with Wangji by his side. Wei Wuxian could not put a label to his feelings back then. He usually got porn magazines from Nie Huaisang and he started to pay attention to the male/male pair. He imagined he could do some of those things with Wangji. He decided to give it a try and tricked Wangji into looking at it. Wangji’s reaction wasn’t pleasant and Wei Wuxian decided to go easy on him and try again at a later time.

Even though he was young, he had a certain exposure that Wangji didn’t have. He knew he Wangji was special to him and every time he got blown off by Wangji, his heart sunk a little. 

Wei Ying knew he was always getting in trouble but he usually found a way out. As for his expulsion, he had lost control of his emotions that one time. That peacock made his Shijie cry. He lost every sense of reasoning and nearly beat him to a pulp. He was asked to kneel all night till sect leader Jiang arrived the next day. He had expected another round of scolding and punishment and was pleased to spend time with Wangji, he didn’t know he was being sent away.

He did not get the chance to say goodbye to his friends but he ran all the way to the library to say goodbye to Wangji. He couldn’t afford to leave like that. He wanted something from Wangji, anything, maybe a promise to go night hunting together. He didn’t want to leave things hanging. His heart was racing as he ran. When he saw Wangji in the library, he rushed in and started to talk between pants.

“Lan Zhan…, I'm leaving... I came to say goodbye”.

Silence

“Lan Zhan… say something, anything would suffice”

Silence

“I know, I know I embarrassed you again but that peacock made my shijie cry. I need him to know that I may be playful but he dares not hurt my sister. She is going to be married to him someday. He needs to know that she has a whole sect backing her up. Even without the sect, I alone can deal with him. I can’t have him hurting my sister”.

Silence

For some reason, he was reluctant to leave without getting a promise from Lan Zhan. For the first time, Wei Ying was afraid. He had suddenly realized how important he considered Wangji. If he could, he would turn back time to avoid that fight just to spend more time with his important person.

“Lan Zhan…okay I’m sorry. Please look at me just once”. Wei Ying moved closer to Wangji and knelt in front of him, trying to get his attention. Wangji didn’t even raise his head to look at him. Wei Ying never felt so invisible in his life.

Silence

“Lan Zhan…I like you a lot and I would like to see you sometime. Maybe we could go night hunting together”.

Silence 

“Lan Zhan…”, he moved his hand to touch Wangji, who moved his hand away quickly.

“Do I annoy you so much? Do you want me out of your sight, out of your life so badly?”

“Hm”. Wangji replied without lifting his head. Wei Wuxian was heartbroken. He didn’t know what to do. He had to leave soon, his being in the library was another offense as he had lied that he had to pick up some items from the room where he stayed.

“A-Xian”, that was his shijie’s voice. “come quick, father is waiting for you”.

He didn’t know how long she had been there or if she just got there. He got up and followed her back to their father and left Cloud recesses.

Thinking back to this event made Wei Wuxian’s eyes well up with tears. He was in a bad mood and wanted to go back home. First, he knew he had to take Wangji back to the inn. He now regretted his actions, making Wangji drunk. He himself was tipsy. The inn was about 10 minutes away. He had to carry the sleeping Wangji on his back all the way there, up to his room and dropped him on the bed.


	2. Warning: contains explicit content

Wei Wuxian dropped Wangji on the bed and sat next to him. He tried to help him undress but Wangji held tightly to his sword; Bichen and didn’t let go. Wei Wuxian couldn’t get past the sword not to talk of undressing him. He quickly gave up on that thought.

He stared at Wangji, he could feel his heart beating wildly. He had longed to be this close to Wangji. He became a better person just so he wouldn’t bring Wangji shame being by his side. He had subconsciously been living his life, just to be able to match up to Wangji’s standards. Why? He already knew he liked this person but he felt this person was out of his league. He knew it now, he had been deluded thinking, hoping that someday, maybe Wangji would see past his playful attitude, past his never-ending smile, past his misbehavior…and see right into his heart that he liked…loved and adored Wangji.

Wei Wuxian sighed, he decided to give up on his wishful thinking. He reached out a hand and touched Wangji’s hair, it was silky and soft, just as he expected. ‘You really are out of my league ah, why did I happen to fall in love with you of all people?’. Wei Ying smiled, rearranged Wangji’s clothes on his body and was about to get up when Wangji grabbed his hands and pulled him towards himself. Wei Wuxian let his guards down and wasn’t able to resist the pull. He fell directly on Wangji. Wangji stroked his head and spoke. Wangji’s action left Wei Wuxian shocked.

“Why didn’t you write to me?”

Wei Wuxia felt a certain warmth flow through his body. He wanted to be impulsive and do things to the drunk Wangji, things he might regret later but he felt it would be worth it.

“Huh?”

“You sent a letter to everyone after you left but you didn’t send one to me. What happened to the friendship you spoke so much about? You leave and suddenly you no longer want to be friends? You no longer want to keep in touch?”

Oh, that was what he meant. Wei Wuxian thought back to that day when he left. He had panicked at the thought of leaving just like that. He wanted to know that he would see Wangji again. Not just running into him at some conference or during a night hunt. He wanted to know that they would make out time for each other. Wangji was important to him. He always knew Wangji was aloof but he felt Wangji would not turn his back on him. When he received that reaction from Wangji, he went numb for hours. He didn’t know how he got back to lotus pier. When madam Yu welcomed him with her whips, he cried his heart out not because of the pain but because he finally had an avenue to vent, to scream, to let out those pent-up feelings.

He had written to everybody, including Wangji but he never sent out Wangji’s letter. He couldn’t stand another round of rejection. He felt he could better himself, then approach Wangji at a later time. He threw Wangji’s letter in the fire.

Right now, this young man was accusing him of turning his back on their friendship? How dare he? He was about to snap at Wangji when he remembered Wangji was drunk. That would explain a lot of things. He decided to pay it no mind and leave. He tried to get up.

“Stay put Wei Ying. You did not answer my question. Why didn’t you write me? Why didn’t you try to reach me all these years?”

“Second young mas….”

“Enough of that Wei Ying. Who was it calling Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Everywhere? You even refused to address me by my courtesy name. What has changed now?”

Wei Ying was short of words, he knew it was pointless to argue with a drunk person.

“Okay, okay, I was wrong, you were right. Forgive me, now let me go”.

“No! Wangji pouted. I have to punish you”.

“Fine Second youn…. Lan Zhan. Fine. I will copy the Gusu sect rules 300…no 1000 times. Now let go of me so I can get to work”.

Wei Wuxian almost forgot the amount of strength in those arms. Coupled with him being drunk and unable to think properly, he probably thinks Wei Wuxian was some terrible sinner and had to hold on to him to firmly so he couldn’t escape.

“No, I have no benefit from such punishment. That only gives Shufu pleasure, not me”.

“Oh?...pfftt…ahem sorry second…sorry Lan Zhan. Go ahead and give me your punishment”. Wei Ying felt the drunk Lan Zhan was cute and talked a lot. Even though his face still showed no emotions, his words were enough. Wei Ying never knew he would hear Wangji speak this way one day. He should get him drunk often.

“Hm”. Lan Wangji nodded and changed their position on the bed. Wei Wuxian was now lying under him. He placed his lips on Wei Ying’s and kissed him. Both Wei Ying and Lan Wangji had both dreamt and imagined doing this countless times. While Wangji was happy to, Wei Wuxian knew he was drunk and he would hate him even more when he returns to his senses.

Wei Ying wanted to enjoy this a little longer but he could feel his body reacting, only Wangji could make him feel this way. Before things got out of control, he gathered his strength, infused some spiritual powers and tried to push Wangji away but he had really underestimated Wangji’s arm strength.

Wangji was on high alert. He knew Wei Wuxian would struggle to break free but he wasn’t ready to let go. He wasn’t going to let him go. 

“I’m sorry Wei Ying. I'm sorry I pushed you away back then. I was wrong”, Wangji spoke in a pleading tone.

Wei Wuxian was stunned. What was Wangji talking about? Oh! The alcohol. For a moment, he actually felt Wangji was sorry…how laughable.

“Hmm, you were wrong but that’s okay. Lan Zhan, you’re drunk. If you really feel you're sorry, say it to me when you’re sober”.

“I’m no longer drunk”, Lan Zhan was a bit drunk but he was getting increasingly sober. He knew exactly what he was doing and saying.

“Lan Zhan…okay, okay, you're not drunk. Let me go. Let’s sit and talk”, Wei Wuxian coaxed the already blushing Wangji.

“The moment I let you go, you're going to walk out of the room and not give me another chance to talk to you. Let’s talk like this”.

Wei Wuxian was becoming uncomfortable. He liked the way they were but he feared Wangji’s reaction should he suddenly realize what he was doing. He wanted to get out that situation as soon as possible.

“Actually Lan Zhan, I just want to sleep. Can you let me go?”

“Not letting you go ever again”. Wangji buried his face in Wei Wuxian’s neck and sniffed as he spoke.

Wei Wuxian sighed. Drunk people were indeed troublesome.

“Fine. If you want us to remain like this, that’s okay. But you have to allow us adjust. I can’t sleep when you're on top of me like this”.

Wangji seemed to consider what Wei Ying said for a few seconds. 

“Hm”. Lan Wangji adjusted their positions until they were lying side by side. Wei Wuxian had his back to Wangji and Wangji was hugging him tightly. They both felt very comfortable. Neither of them said anything for a while. Wei Wuxian felt he could get used to this feeling but what was the point? Enjoy this warmth for a few minutes and then its gone forever? He decided to recite the 3000 Gusu sect rules to calm his nerves.

Wangji, though still a little tipsy, was mostly sober. He had mustered up all the courage he could to say those words to Wei Ying. Wei Ying still believed he was drunk. This was his only chance and he was not about to lose it. He would let Wei Ying sleep and have this discussion with him tomorrow. He pulled Wei Wuxian closer and held him tighter, stroking his beautiful hair. Wangji held the red ribbon in his hands and kissed it gently. He remembered a picture from the pornography book that Wei Wuxian gave to him. The man was tied up. Since then, he had dreamt of tying Wei Ying and violating him in every single way.

Wei Ying decided to tease Wangji like he used to, annoy him until he sends him away. This had worked every single time. He felt Wangji hold him closer and figured this was his opening.

“Lan Zhan…if you keep holding me this close, I'm afraid I might do something to you”, as he spoke, he turned around to face Wangji. His eyes met with Wangji and as if he lost control of his body, he placed his lips on Wangji’s lips and kissed him. Wangji responded by holding him even tighter and kissing him back.

Wei Wuxian felt kissing was not enough. Wangji had initiated a kiss the other time, he was probably comfortable with it. He decided to take things a bit further. He held Wangji’s member through his robes. He was surprised to find it hard, even harder than his. He knew Wangji was going to kill him for this later but he went ahead and stroked it lightly.

“Lan Zhan, see what you’re doing with me. Everyone knows my reputation but you on the other hand, you’re a model disciple. Every sect looks up to you as a role model. If they see you doing such a thing with the notorious Wei Wuxian, don’t you think it would be a disgrace to the Lan sect? What is Shufu going to do?”

Wangji was far too gone to care about anything else at this point. He took Wei Ying’s ribbon and tied his hands together, tying them to the bed. Wangji’s eyes looked strange, he looked like a man who had been starving for days staring at a sumptuous meal. Wei Wuxian knew he had taken things a bit too far and tried to talk himself out of the situation.

Lan Zhan, ha-ha, you’re drunk. I like your enthusiasm but I don’t fuck drunk people. Let’s do this when you’re sober. See, I’ve always wanted to do this with you. why do you think I was always getting in trouble? I knew Shufu would have you supervise my punishment and I can get to spend time with you. Can you remember that porn book I gave you back in Gusu, it showed two men doing it. I wanted to practice it with you. If only you were this cooperative back then.”

“Wei Ying, I’m ready now”.

Wei Wuxian could feel chills running up his spine. At the same time, he could feel himself melting under Wangji’s gaze. He didn’t care if Wangji never spoke to him after today. Even if he had to live with the pain, he didn’t want to give up on the only chance he might have with this person, his first love. He used his last bit of self-restraint to say, “Lan Zhan, let’s do this when you're sober”. He turned his face away as he could feel his face burning up and his erection getting even harder.

Wangji turned Wei Wuxian’s face and looked him in the eyes. “No longer drunk”.

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes wide. He could tell Wangji was no longer drunk. Did this mean there was a chance for him? Wangji kissed him and started to take off his robes. His hands were tied so he couldn’t remove them completely.

He reached down and held Wei Wuxian’s member in his hand. He began to stroke it. Wei Wuxian had done this by himself before but he had never had someone else do it for him. Wangji’s grip was so firm that it was slightly painful.

“Lan Zhan, release your grip a little. You're too strong ah”. Wangji did as he was told. He released his grip on Wei Wuxian’s penis and continued to stroke in no particular rhythm. Soon Wei Ying began to moan. Wangji rubbed his penis all over Wei Wuxian’s thighs as he touched him. He wanted Wei Wuxian to touch him too. He then readjusted his position, he sat on his heels and raised Wei Wuxian’s waist, setting him on his thighs. With this, he was able to bring his and Wei Wuxian’s penises together. He held them both together in his hands and continued to rub.

Wei Wuxian had never felt this much pleasure. Coming from Lan Zhan made it even more pleasurable. Since he left Gusu, whenever he touched himself, he did so thinking of Lan Zhan. Soon he felt the pleasure begin to build up. He tried his best to restrain his moans and to hold back his orgasm. Then he heard Wangji moan lightly and that sent him over the edge. He tensed his muscles and jerked his waist up and he poured all over Lan Zhan’s hand and penis.

Lan Zhan used his cum to lubricate his hands as he continued to touch himself. “Untie me, let me help you”.

Lan Zhan paid him no heed. He continued to touch himself with one hand while running his other hand all over Wei Wuxian’s exposed skin. It felt so soft and smooth. He leaned over and to kiss Wei Wuxian. He kissed him so hard, it almost felt as if he wanted to suck Wei Wuxian into his belly. 

“Lan Zhan…you don’t want me touching you?”

“That’s not it Wei Ying. I do. I want you to touch me”.

“Then release me. You can tie me up afterwards if you want”.

Lan Zhan untied Wei Ying and Wei Ying switched their positions with him on top and Lan Zhan lying on the bed. He kissed Lan Zhan’s neck as he took his penis in his hands and continued to stroke it. He was amazed at the size if this thing. He wondered how it would feel to have it inside of him. He used his tongue to trace a line from Lan Zhan’s neck to his nipples and he flicked it with his tongue. He could feel Lan Zhan’s member throb as he did that.

Then he went further down and took Lan Zhan’s penis in his mouth. He heard Lan Zhan moan when he sucked hard on it. He bobbed his head up and down a few times then sucked hard again. This time, Lan Zhan could not conceal his moans. He tensed his muscles and Wei Ying could tell he was close. Wei Ying continued to suck, fondling his inner thighs as he did. He went down and took Wangji’s balls into his mouth, stroking his penis with his hands as he did that. After a short while, he could hear Wangji’s breath getting harder and he put his penis back in his mouth. He licked, sucked and swallowed. The stimulation was too much for Lan Zhan to handle and with a groan, Wangji came in his mouth. 

They both lay down side by side, trying to catch their breaths. They both had things to say but none found the courage to voice it out in that moment. Wangji turned and pulled Wei Wuxian into a hug. Wei Wuxian was glad Wangji wasn’t disgusted as he had thought but he wanted more. Not just sex. He wanted more. Wei Wuxian had the sudden urge to run away. He didn’t know how to face Wangji after what they had just done. He figured he would allow Wangji sleep off so he could leave. After about an hour of lying quietly, he felt Wangji was asleep and he got up to leave.

“Wei Ying, where are you going? Its late. Stay till morning.”. He embraced Wei Wuxian and closed his eyes.

“Lan Zhan…Why are holding me this way?”.

“……”

“Are you going to pretend you can’t hear me? I should leave. I don’t want us getting the wrong ideas. What happened has happened, I initiated the whole thing, I'm sorry”.

Lan Wangji let go of Wei Wuxian who rushed to dress up properly and walked to the door. Wangji knew Wei Wuxian was smart, he knew Wei Wuxian knew exactly what he wanted. He wondered if Wei Wuxian was being this way to get back at him. He remembered what his brother told him. He had rejected Wei Wuxian’s advances too many times. He was only acting accordingly. Again, Wangji regretted his past actions. He knew he was yet to gain Wei Wuxian’s trust, he decided to try a little harder.

“Wei Ying, I'm sorry for back then. I pushed you away, I humiliated you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t know how to deal with what I was feeling. It took me a while to realize what I felt…what I still feel for you. Wei Ying, I have spent the past 4 years thinking about you, missing you, thinking of how it would feel when we meet again…”, He looked downcast, his eyes were no longer on Wei Ying but on the floor. “…Nothing prepared me for the indifferent attitude you gave me…”

“And whose fault was that?”, Wei Wuxian snapped at Wangji. This had never happened. Wangji felt troubled and a little scared.

“Mine, it was all my fault. I'm sorry Wei Ying. You once told me you liked me. Do you still feel that way? I do, I like you. I like you a lot. I want us to be…more than friends if you would have me”.

Wei Ying turned to look at Lan Zhan. He had never stopped liking this person. His feelings have been bottled up but when he saw him, they all came pouring out. Wei Ying was happy that his feelings were being reciprocated but he didn’t know how to let go of all the hurt and the pain. He had held on to them for too long, finding solace in them. Was he supposed to let it all go just because he said ‘sorry’?

As if Wangji could figure out what he was thinking, he quickly continued, “Give me a chance to prove to you how I feel. Please Wei Ying”.

Wei Wuxian thought of what they just did. It was even better than he had imagined. He wanted Lan Zhan, he longed for his touch, his attention. Here he was, being offered all he ever wanted but he was afraid to go for it. What if things turned sour? What if Wangji changed his mind? He wanted to reject Wangji but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Lan Zhan, how about we talk about this tomorrow. I need to sort…Lan Zhan, your head band is bent”. Wei Ying had never seen Lan Zhan looking unkempt. Seeing him this way just after tossing and turning in bed made him feel Wangji was a little more….human than he portrayed.

“Hm, help me straighten it. There is no mirror here”.

Wei Ying walked towards Wangji and reached out to straighten his headband. As soon as he touched it, he remembered Wangji saying “No one else is allowed to touch the headband of the Lan disciple except for their spouse and children”. Wei Wuxian knew how important the headband was to a Gusu Lan disciple. He almost earned a beating when he tried to touch it back then. Wei Ying chuckled as he straightened the head band and spoke to Wangji.

“You’ve learned to play tricks huh?”

Wangji let out a visible smile and replied “I learned from the best”.

……

“Don’t go, please stay. I came to Yunmeng just to see you. Can you please stay?”

Wei Wuxian had long forgiven Wangji. Yes, he was hurt all these years but he agreed that he was a bit too intense for a Wangji 14 year old Wangji. That was the first time he fell for someone, he didn’t know how to compose himself. He had longed for this person for years and seeing him again, he realized his feelings had not changed. Since Wangji allowed him touch his head band, he must be…special to Wangji. He decided to give them a try.

“Okay”.

They both stood staring at each other, both short of words to say. Wei Wuxian knew that if he said nothing, Wangji would remain silent till morning. Whatever boldness and courage he summoned to confess to Wei Wuxian was all gone now.

Wei Wuxian wasn’t quite sure what to do yet so he decided to give everything time to play out. He hoped for the best but right now…it was safe to say Wangji was his. He walked towards Wangji and put his hands on his waist.

“Ahem…Lan Zhan, we’ve already done everything, how can you still look so aloof?” He could see Lan Zhan’s ears turn red. He decided not to tease anymore. His face also felt warm. He cleared his throat and continued. “Lan Zhan, how have you been all these years?” Wangji didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Wei Ying into the warmest hug he had ever received.

……

They both chatted until late in the night, trying to fill each other in with what they’ve done since they parted ways. Wei Ying realized something, Wangji would talk when he wanted to. They were both avoiding sleeping together in one bed. When they ran out of topics, Wei Ying offered to sleep on the carpet but Wangji refused. He made Wei Ying stay after all. Wei Ying should have the bed.

“Maybe we could both sleep on the bed…”, Wei Ying was thinking of ways to convince him when he heard him reply “Hmm”. Wangji agreed without hesitating leaving Wei Ying laughing.

……

“Lan Zhan, I can’t sleep”.

“Me too”.

“Maybe you should try holding me, like you did earlier”.

“Hm”. Wangji moved closer to Wei Ying and held him closely. “Wei Ying, you were wrong. We’ve not done everything yet. We’ve only done a bit. I looked at that magazine you gave me and there’s still a lot we can do”. 

“Eh?”, Wei Wuxian laughed. “You destroyed it in my presence, you tore it to pieces. Don’t tell me you put it back together… Lan Zhan, what exactly was going through your mind back then? I was all over you but you wouldn’t even give me some face”.

“I was confused…, I’m sorry”.

“How about now, still confused?”

Wangji did not reply. Instead, he took off his and Wei Wuxian’s robe and did all sorts of things to him till Wei Wuxian begged for mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wei Wuxian! So you finally decided to return? I thought you had finally moved to Gusu”.

Wei Wuxian didn’t return to lotus pier till the evening of the next day. He wanted to return early but Wangji tied him down and gave him another round of violation. Wei Wuxian was so sore and tired, he barely slept the previous night. He decided to rest for a while and ended up waking up in the evening.

When he arrived at lotus pier, an angry looking Jiang  
Cheng welcomed him with a round of scolding.

“Wei Wuxian, you were meant to train the disciples this morning. What exactly were you doing that you couldn’t make it back earlier?”

“Jiang Cheng…please don’t start. First, I get scolded by Lan Zhan and now you. I don’t even want to think of what Sect leader Jiang or madam Yu would do to me. Can you let me go this time?”, Wei Wuxian pouted as he tried to coaxed Jiang Cheng into letting him off the hook.

“That reminds me, I will be going away for a short while soon. I hear that a small town at the outskirts of Yunmeng is experiencing some trouble with resentful energy. The cultivation family there has put things under control but I still need to go check, to find the root cause and make sure it doesn’t reoccur. I don’t know the details yet but I don’t think I will be gone for more than 2 days”.

Wei Wuxian had gone on a lot of night hunts in the past 4 years. He had made a name for himself and the Yunmeng sect. While he was away, Jiang Cheng had to take over his duties of head disciple and he found it very tiring. He never wanted Wei Wuxian to leave the sect again but sect leader Jiang always supported Wei Wuxian’s request to travel. Apart from gaining experience and making a name for himself, this has made Wei Wuxian a lot more disciplined. He hardly had time to cause any trouble or steal any lotus pods. Also, madam Yu wasn’t very nice to Wei Wuxian, sect leader Jiang felt it was best for Wei Wuxian to learn more about the world so he could be independent if the need ever arose.

Not long after Wei Wuxian arrived at the sect, he saw the jade pendant on his neck emitting a red glow. Wangji had sent him a message. He had left for barely an hour and Lan Zhan already had something to say. He infused a bit of spiritual energy and listened to the message; ‘Wei Ying, when are you coming? Zewu-jun and I are leaving for Gusu tomorrow’.

This pendant was one of Wei Wuxian’s creations. When he went on night hunts, he spent more of his time creating these gadgets. A lot turned out to be a pile of junk but the few good ones turned out really good. This pendant for instance came as a pair. It allowed two people send messages to each other in just a few seconds. They could also roughly sense each other’s location as long as they had it on their person.

Wei Wuxian had given Wangji one last night and kept the other. Wangji had asked Wei Ying what he had been doing. He heard Wei Wuxian went on night hunts, exterminating demons that proved too stubborn for some cultivators. Wei Wuxian had been honest, telling Wangji the truth.

“I don’t spend all my time night hunting. I spend some of my time making gadgets”.

Wangji was curious. He remembered Wei Ying created a few items back in cloud recesses to play tricks on him. Once, Wei Ying went out at night, breaking the rules. Wangji was on patrol that night. He felt a fluctuation of spiritual energy from Wei Wuxian’s room and decided to check it out. When he got there, he met Wei Ying sleeping on the bed with his back towards the door but the energy was turbulent. He felt Wei Ying was having a bad dream.

“Wei Wuxian, is everything all right? Your energy is turbulent, it would attract people’s attention”.

“Go away, stop disturbing my sleep”, Wei Wuxian replied without moving. Wangji sensed something wrong and decided to probe a bit further. He knew Wei Wuxian was reckless. What if he had brought some sort of demon into cloud recessed this time.

He walked closer to Wei Wuxian and heard him say “Go away, stop disturbing my sleep”. Wangji turned around to leave when he heard “Go away, stop disturbing my sleep” for the third time. Now he felt something was definitely wrong. It felt like Wei Wuxian was saying the same thing over and over. Perhaps, he had been possessed.

Wangji unsheathed bichen from its scabbard and walked slowly towards Wei Wuxian. “Go away, stop disturbing my sleep”. Again! Wangji stood at a distance, roused his spiritual energy and directed it to Wei Wuxian who still had his back to him. Immediately, Wei Wuxian disappeared from the bed. “Go away, stop disturbing my sleep”. Wangji walked slowly to the bed, raised the blanket and saw a black item on the bed. “Go away, stop disturbing my sleep”.

This item was playing that over and over. He immediately realized what had happened. Wei Wuxian had created a device that could talk but its abilities were limited. It could only recite a certain phrase. He also created an illusion to deceive people who came looking to believe he was in bed. Wangji was livid and decided to wait for Wei Wuxian.

When it was almost morning, he saw Wei Wuxian break a part of the ward surrounding cloud recesses and let himself in through the fence. He came with jars of liquor and a bag full of contraband. Shufu was away so punishment was given by Zewu-Jun. As expected, Zewu-Jun went easy on him only making him kneel for half a day.

Lan Zhan wondered what kind of devices Wei Ying was coming up with these days. “What kind of gadgets have you made?”.

“I made a compass that can detect the direction of evil energy. This is especially useful during night hunts. I also made piece of iron that can store spiritual energy. This can be useful in emergencies if you happen to run out of spiritual energy. Sort of like a backup”

Wangji was impressed with these and he continued to listen.

“I also made a piece of iron that can fly you anywhere. Just stand on it and it would take you to your destination”.

“Wei Ying…that…our swords can do that”.

“Ha-ha, Lan Zhan I know but think of the potential. This can be useful if you lose your sword. Anyway, I made it with non-cultivators in mind. They don’t have flying swords”. This actually made a lot of sense, Wei Ying was a genius as expected. But he wondered what would be used to power the flying object. He decided to ask.

“I…I…haven’t completely figured that out yet”, was Wei Wuxian’s reply.

“……”

“Ha-Ha, Lan Zhan, that is still work in progress. It can be powered with spiritual energy stored in that storage device I spoke of but…no one would want to give out their spiritual energy. I found a way around it though. We could use resentful energy. I just have to refine it and…”

“Wei Ying!”, Lan Zhan couldn’t believe his ears. Wei Wuxian still had thoughts of harnessing resentful energy. Is that what he spent his time doing? What if things went wrong?

“Lan Zhan, don’t worry. It’s not as bad as it sounds. How about…we roam around for a few days next month. Let’s night hunt together. I can’t wait to show you everything. Meanwhile, keep this with you. Whenever you want to talk to me, just put in a bit of spiritual power and say what you want. Mine would glow red and I will be able to hear you when I infuse some spiritual energy”. 

Wei Wuxian handed a jade necklace to Wangji, Wangji was sure he had seen this somewhere but he could not recall. Jade was quite popular but this one looked a bit different from the rest. It was almost transparent, one could see it held something within it. Wei Wuxian showed Wangji how to use the gadget. The more he looked at it, the more he felt he had seen it somewhere.

“Wei Ying, who else has this?”.

“I gave a pair to Jiang Cheng. No one else has it. I make some of these items available to the public but this one is not yet available. It still fails sometimes and I upgrade it accordingly. When I’m sure it’s perfect, I can then make it available.

“Hmm”.

“Wangji hung his on the belt on his waist, then it occurred to him. He had seen this pendant hanging on Zewu-Jun’s waist belt. He wondered how his brother got it but he didn’t pay too much attention to his thoughts. Maybe it was just similar, not an actual communication device.

……

Wei Wuxian didn’t have much left to do in the sect and went back to Wangji. They both spent the rest of the day together. Wangji did not get to see Xichen after they parted ways and he followed Wei Ying to the pub. There was no response when he knocked on his door even if he was sure someone was inside. He understood his brother didn’t want to be disturbed and let him be.

The next day, the Lan brothers set off to return back to Gusu and they were accompanied till they left Yunmeng by Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian was sad to see Wangji go, Wangji wished he could take Wei Wuxian along with him. They both gave each other a look of acknowledgement. Even without saying a word, each knew what the other was thinking.

Wei Wuxian and Wangji has said all they wanted to say and made all necessary arrangements to go night hunting together the next month. They were also able to communicate whenever they wanted to. They said their farewells and waved each other goodbye. They were reluctant to leave each other but this time, they knew that each person took the other in his heart as he left.

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng watched the Lan brothers leave on their sword. They turned to return to lotus pier when Wei Wuxian noticed his pendant glowing. The one on Jiang Cheng was also glowing. They both listened to the messages at the same time.

From Wei Wuxian’s pendant came Zewu-Jun’s voice; “I can’t wait for you to come to Gusu, I miss you already”.

From Jiang Cheng’s pendant came Lan Wangji’s voice; “Wei Ying…I love you”.

“……….”

It took them a few seconds to figure out that…it seemed as if both messages got mixed up somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wei Ying’s creations are not flawless. Messages seem to get mixed up when two different pairs are used in close proximity to each other. Wei Ying is still learning to perfect his craft.
> 
> *Zewu-Jun + Jiang Cheng = Busted! I’m sure Wei Ying cannot wait to tell Lan Zhan all about it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. This is my 3rd piece of writing ever. I’m open to corrections.


End file.
